


Cold Blooded Passion

by NilioJ13



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilioJ13/pseuds/NilioJ13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple Vastra and Jenny love scene. Femslash, ONE-SHOT, Rated M for a reason (Set before The Name of The Doctor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blooded Passion

Cold Blooded Passion.

The sun's heat beat down heavy on the dismal streets of London, and into the garden of 13 Paternoster Row where, behind the tall trees that prevented prying neighbour's but allowed for maximum sun exposure, Madame Vastra lay flat on the dark stone patio naked, her scaly green flesh fully exposed to the blazing sunlight and extreme humidity of Victorian London. Her loyal maid and wife Jenny looked out at her mistress' naked form from the parlour window, where she was cleaning the blood from a couple of wine glasses, her mistress may have acclimatised to Victorian society, but she still had to succumb to her primal tendencies, most of which Jenny either didn't mind or found cute, but the drinking human or animal blood was still creepy to her.

She finished getting the blood stains off the glass and looked up to see Vastra rolling on to her back, Jenny knew she couldn't help but stare at her wife's naked form, especially her perfectly sculpted breasts, she didn't know why, but there was something rather beautiful about their emerald green colour and how the scales twinkled dimly in the sun, and Vastra's breasts had such a perfect shape was something to be jealous of, if she was being honest with herself. An idea flashed into Jenny's mind and she swiftly acted on it, she stripped naked then put her dress back on, so it was all she was wearing then stepped quietly out the door, and crept towards Vastra, who was looking straight up with her eyes closed, Jenny approached her mistress from the edge of the garden, so her presence wasn't blown by her own shadow.

As she got closer, she could have sworn she saw a smile flicker on Vastra's face, but she soon pounced on her mistress, she landed gently as Vastra grabbed her arms and in a flash she was on top of Jenny.

"You can't prey on a predator my dear, haven't you learnt that reptiles are the kings of the food chain, no animal preys on them, I smelt you coming the moment you removed your undergarments, you mischievous mammal."

Jenny managed a smile but it was wiped away by her wincing in pain, as the hot patio surface burned into her tender thinly covered back, Vastra realised this and the pair rolled playfully across the remainder of the patio and on to the small patch of grass.

Jenny sighed with relief, "thank you ma'am."

Vastra's long tongue flickered past her lips as she smiled, then it then lashed round behind jenny and undid the top button on Jenny's dress at the speed of a whip crack, Jenny giggled and undid the other buttons and slithered out of her dress, leaving it lying on the edge of the patio, the two been secretly in love with each other for months after they met when Vastra and the Doctor had saved Jenny, slowly their relationship had flowered until they were secretly wedded by a priest who was sworn to secrecy about it. The pair lay pressed close together as they adjusted to this reality before Vastra broke the tender silence,

"My dear Jenny, I once saw homo-sapiens as mere beasts worthy of slaughter, even with the Doctor's council I felt some distaste for humanity, but then I met you, and my hatred was soothed, you have shown me the true natures of humanity, and I have seen you as more than a maid or servant, until now I lie here with you as my wife, I now realise how far I have fallen for you, as you have fallen for me." There was a pause as Vastra and Jenny looked into each other's eyes, before Vastra continued, "I am a warrior by nature, so I know little of love and its nature, but I have heard it isn't predictable or controllable, but it is very rarely wrong, I can see that by how we have fallen for each other, despite being different species but the same gender, it seems that we were meant to be together."

There was yet another tender but now nervous pause before they embraced in an initially tender kiss, but quickly evolved into a passionate kiss, each of them pouring their love for the other into their lip's embrace. A sudden chilly wind blew through the trees and over the entwined pair, stopping their kiss in mid-stride, they looked at each other, Jenny' skin was peppered in goose bumps and her small pink nipples were stiffened by the breeze, the pair giggled, Vastra stood up quickly and picked up Jenny and held her in her own strong arms, then draped her dress over Jenny's delicate form, Vastra carried her lover into the greenhouse at the rear of her property, then into the house and up to their bedroom, lying Jenny down gently on the silk-draped bed, Jenny quickly scrabbled backwards until she was propped up against the headboard.

Vastra clambered on to the bed on her hands and knees and crawled slowly towards Jenny, partially in a seductive manner, but mainly resembling a predator sneaking up on its prey. When she was over Jenny's feet, she stopped, and her long reptilian tongue slid slowly from between her slender scaly lips, and the tip danced around Jenny's feet and between her toes, gently massaging her delicate skin, Jenny giggled happily with the feeling on her tender feet.

"What are you doing ma'am?" she asked timidly, Vastra retracted her tongue for a moment to reply.

"Playing with my food" she said in a romantically jokey manner, before her tongue shot back out and began brushing against the inner sides of Jenny's legs, slowly moving up her body.

Jenny gasped suddenly when the tongue glanced across her sex, Vastra slid her tongue back into her mouth and smiled, a glint of something primal flashed in her eyes, as she moved her head between her wife's thighs, her lips brushing delicately against Jenny's nether lips, eliciting a gasp from the young maid. A smile danced across the Silurian's face and she kissed Jenny's nether lips, the tip of her tongue skating playfully around the maid's erect clitoris, making Jenny's breaths ragged and sharp, the sensations charging through her body like static shocks of pure pleasure.

After a few minutes of teasing her 'prey', Vastra slid her tongue into Jenny's wet sex, using it to tickle and play with the more sensitive spots of her nether region, skilfully sucking and brushing her upper lip against the exposed clitoris, increasing the pleasure Jenny felt from her lover. Jenny's hands first clasped at the sheets for anchorage, but after a while moved to holding Vastra's head between her thighs, her fingers gently massaging her scaly scalp, Vastra took an unspoken hint and increased the pace of her motions, making Jenny's breathing become more erratic and faster, Jenny moved one hand to her left breast and gently began kneading and squeezing it for more pleasure.

Vastra again increased her pace when she felt Jenny's walls tightening around her tongue, she also replaced her tongue with two fingers, but kept sucking and kissing the clitoris, with her tongue venturing further into her lover, quickly probing and prodding the entrance to her womb. This new sensation in the core of her body was the final sensation to send Jenny crashing over the edge into an explosive climax, her juices flowing freely from her nether lips, Vastra retracted her tongue and gently lapped up the juices, drinking in her wife's sweet essence.

When Jenny's senses returned to their room, Vastra was level, and the two embraced in a delicate but passionate kiss, she could taste her own juices on Vastra's lips as she slipped her tongue into Vastra's mouth, wrestling her tongue for dominance. After what felt like an eternity, the two parted, smiling and staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much" Jenny whispered softly, Vastra smiled and kissed her again.

"And I love you" Jenny rolled slowly out from under her lover.

Vastra raised an eye brow, repositioning herself so she as lying on her side, her supple naked form silhouetted against the light streaming in from the window, Jenny slowly positioned herself between Vastra's muscular legs as she lay on her back, letting out a soft groan as Jenny's breath hit her wet nether lips. Slowly and softly she glided her index finger between Vastra's vaginal walls, her lips copying what Vastra had done by kissing and sucking on her lover's clit, Vastra let out low, guttural groans and growls of desire, her fingers running through Jenny's long, thick, dark brown hair.

After a few minutes, Jenny sped up her finger's movement between Vastra's walls, adding another finger to further her lover's pleasure, her other hand moved to her own sex and gently massaged the tender lips, causing her to groan into Vastra's heat. Vastra's climax came a lot quicker than Jenny's, but was equally as explosive, her walls tightened around Jenny's fingers as she squirted her juices into Jenny's mouth, her senses were momentarily scrambled by the force of the orgasm, Jenny lovingly swallowed the juices and moved back up the bed so she was in line with her wife, the pair again engaged in a passionate kiss, before they drifted into a tender sleep, only to be woken two hours later by Strax's noisy return.


End file.
